Sukai Hakkō
is a member of the Iwagakure ANBU and part of the Hakkō Clan. She inherited the family's ability to use the Plasma Release kekkei tōta though is better known for her skills in Taijutsu especially the Demon Fist, a style which she invented herself. She is the younger sister of the Fourth Tsuchikage, Taiyō Hakkō and S-rank Missing-nin, Tsuki Hakkō. She currently serves as a bodyguard for the Tsuchikage, officially operating under the codename . Biography Sukai was born as the fourth child of Seika and Kasuka Hakkō, the younger sister to Han, Taiyō and Tsuki. As a child Sukai was raised in the shadows of her siblings, Han had already established himself as a skilled shinobi during the Third Shinobi World War while her elder sisters were hailed as the clan's twin prodigies. Much of her youth was spent trying to escape that shadow, to be acknowledged by those around her, her father especially. She tore through her shinobi training with a rapid progression graduating the shinobi academy a year before either of her sisters, becoming a Chūnin not eight months later. She focused on the art of Taijutsu over her family's kekkei tōta, due in part to the fact that it's complexities were hard for her to grasp without the aid of her father who had his attention wrapped up in Taiyō and Tsuki. She frequently participated in local Taijutsu tournaments where her fierce take to the mock fighting earned her the nickname after both her unique hair colouration and her tendency to wipe out her competition in mere moments. Around this time Sukai began participating in missions alongside her sisters and family friend Izuka. As the group went out on missions together, Sukai began to mellow out, becoming comfortable with herself despite the lack of recognition that she received from her elders. As such her progression slowed though she still moved through her shinobi career at a steadfast pace. As with the rest of her team, Sukai encountered the Kenkaku organization often through our their career, where she usually faced off with Jinten, a Nintaijutsu practitioner that often mouthed off his superiority to Sukai's Taijutsu. Despite the boasting of her opponent, Sukai won the majority of their battles before ultimately killing him in their final battle with her first user of the Rising Dragon technique. She went on to become a Jōnin at the age of fifteen and joined the ANBU at sixteen. Her personality having molded out less aggressively after her Chūnin days, Sukai took to her role as an ANBU with a unique-ness that actually affected her allies and comrades, leading to a slow decline in the number of deaths by suicide techniques in Iwagakure's ANBU. Sometime after Taiyō became Tsuchikage, Sukai was responsible for protecting her sister from an attempted assassination by old enemies of the Iwagakure. She was also known to head up small search parties on occassion to continue searching for Tsuki after she had abandoned Iwa. During the Chūnin Exams held in Konohagakure, Sukai accompanied Taiyō to the Land of Fire when a Kage Summit was called to assess the threat posed by the recently active Reinikuitchi. During the three months after the attack, Sukai frequently visited the Iwa Team participating in the exams but had very little official role in the events of the exams aside from attempting to assist in the evacuation of injured Genin after Kaasage Tachinai's attack. Personality Sukai is an extremely energetic, easily excited, and hyper individual. She is characterized by her immense level of curiosity, finding almost everything she comes into contact with worthy of observation in some form. This is emphasized in the personal notebook that she keeps on her person at all times, which she claims is one in a collection of five-hundred already filled notebooks, kept somewhere in her home in Iwagakure. She often fills this notebook whenever she encounters something new, detaling everything she can from descriptions to drawings of what they look like, which goes far to highlight her high level of skill in sketching, as she is shown to have been able to draw a hawk mid-flight with extreme detail. Her curiosity is one of many defining points in her life, as it dictates several of her personality quirks, or preferences. For example, she had been stated to be pansexual, though she has been curiously identified as a prude by her comrade Mayu Torayama. Sukai is known for always referring to those around her as cute (Often by use of the "-chan" honourific), and has a tendency to come up with pet names for those she spends a lot of time with. However around certain individuals, or in the midst of a serious situation, Sukai uses respectful titles to both enemies and comrades (Most commonly as "-san"), such is the case with both her elder sisters whom she refers to as "Nee-san". These traits have become common characteristics of her personality. Even around those that Sukai is close to, she feels the need to apply honourifics, although this is not caused by any problems between her and others, as it is simply the result of her constant usage of "-chan". Izuka Santengeki is the only person exempt from these personality traits, instead she refers to him as . Despite her overwhelmingly child like personality, Sukai is fully capable of exhibiting a serious side to her mentality if the situation calls for it, as most of her missions within the ranks of the ANBU Black Ops do. While she becomes deathly serious, and highly tactically sound during these tense moments, Sukai always places her priority on the safety of her allies. As is slowly becoming more common in the shinobi world - Sukai does not follow the Mission-over-Life mentality, and instead values her teammates' survival over any objective. This tends to make her stand out within the ranks of the ANBU, though not in a bad way as several of her comrades are thankful for being helped out of sticky situations and others have followed the example. Although Sukai has proven that she has a great memory for a grand array of things and even higher curiosities towards such things, the pink-haired ANBU is not very good when it comes to remembering names. She can remember names with enough time and familiarity towards a specific person but scarce contact makes it hard for her. As such Sukai is often incapable of remembering the names of many of her enemies and like everything else, refers to them through pet names usually garnered by their appearance or fighting ability. If she fights the same opponent recurringly, this nickname is very likely to change from each bout. Appearance Sukai Hakkō is a tall woman, bearing resemblance to both of her elder sisters. She has long hair, which is naturally black but has been dyed a pinkish-red, which reaches down to her lower back. Her hair frames the sides of her face becoming more unkempt in this area than the rest, her bangs reach down to chin level on the left, while one the right side it stretches down to neck length, which covers much of the upper-part of the right side of her face though not enough to hide her right eye from view. Sukai's skin is darker than that of either of her sisters and her eyes are a deep-shade of green. She also appears to have slightly bigger ears than the norm, which is a point of sensitivity for her. Sukai usually wears a black low cut jacket that only covers the upper part of her back and much of her arms, leaving the forearms bare. She wears a red floral-patterned bustier that covers her breats, and loops around to form a kama extending down her back and below her waist. Wrapping around her chest is a red sash which helps keep the bustier in place, and slightly pushes up her breasts. Around her waist, Sukai wears a simple red belt and a pair of black loose knee-length shorts. For footwear she wears a pair of heeled sandals that cover much of her lower leg. When in uniform, Sukai dons a mask, typical of the ANBU, that is styled after a cat, having the appropriate nose, mouth, and, ears. It carries a pair of red triangular markings like stylized whiskers on the side of the mask with another red triangle on the forehead. Sukai ties her long hair up into a ponytail, though a rather messy one, as well, and dons an ANBU uniform. Hers consists of a gray ANBU flak jacket with a skin tight black vest beneath it, gray arm guards and black sleeves with bandages wrapped around her upper arm. She wears shorts of a skin tight variety that reach her thighs. She carries a Ninja-equipment pouch on her right leg, held on tight by a wrapping of bandages. Two kunai sit on top of the pouch. She wears a pair of high-heel sandals, though smaller than her casuals, that use an assortment of black bindings to cover her lower leg, being shown loosely on her left leg while a tighter mass rests on her right. The back of her flak jacket comes with the appropriate holds for her staff. Abilities Sukai Hakkō is an extremely powerful ninja of Iwagakure, and a specialist of Taijutsu. Despite claiming that she never paid any attention in her classes due to fawning over one thing or another, Sukai proved to be talented, graduating from the Academy at the average age, and becoming a Chūnin not two years after that. On numerous occasions, others have warned against underestimating Sukai, despite how airheaded she outwardly seems. Given that the ninja that commonly recognize this are of Jōnin-level and often extremely dangerous in their own right, such a warning is an indicator that Sukai is an excellent combatant. Taijutsu Sukai is a heavily accomplished master in the art of Taijutsu, with an advanced level of knowledge if not skill in various fighting styles and Taijutsu techniques. With her skill she is able to fight off countless high-level shinobi in unarmed combat during Team Tsuchikage's battle with the Kenkaku, she showed enough power to destroy a puppet with one blow. Through her own highly intensive training regimen, Sukai has developed an intensely strong and durable body with expansive chakra reserves and seemingly unending stamina (As a result she appears to be in a constant sugar-high, and seeing Sukai fatigued is an extremely rare sight) by constantly pushing her abilities beyond their limits, allowing her to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilize her personal style known as Demon Fist to its fullest potential. In addition, her intense training has given Sukai such amazingly tremendous speed that her movements can seem like she's teleporting to the unfocused eyes, and strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall single-handed; both of which without the aid of chakra-enhancement in any form. Sukai is also a highly skilled user of the Three-section staff, but only resorts to their usage when she finds it suits the situation, from what she has been shown to be capable of, Sukai uses them with a great deal of ferocity and power, enough so that the weapons, despite being crafted quite sturdily, often break and end up needing repair. Eight Gates Through expansive teachings at the hands of Taijutsu masters, and her own self-training, Sukai has achieved the ability to open all of the Eight Gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja. Because of the danger to her body that the gates' power presents, Sukai has promised her sister that she would only open the gates when she, or someone she cared about deeply, was in a life-or-death situation. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Near 50%, the muscles start to wear down and tear. Much more than that, approaching 100%, the muscles begin to break down and disintegrate. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but they die in the process. Sukai had developed a number of techniques through the Demon Fist style that took advantage of the great increases in ability that it presented. During her battle with Jinten, Sukai opened the fifth gate and utilised the Stone Black Rose, a technique with so much momentum that a literal tornado was formed in the wake of her encircling a target. In her battle against Rōn Seirei, Sukai unlocked the Seventh Gate of Wonder in order to make use of a one-hit kill technique known as Rising Dragon. Despite the potential danger of severe bodily damage that openeing any of the gates can cause, Sukai's intense training has allowed her to handle opening the gates for extended periods of time, able to endure the sixth gate with only noticeable exhaustion, as well as being able to resist the damaging after-effects of the seventh gate long enough to continue fighting for a few moments. With aid from her elder sister, Sukai has developed a seal that allows her to survive the normally fatal opening of the Eighth Gate of Death, however it seals off her ability to utilize Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, including the Plasma Release, as a result. Plasma Release Being of the Hakkō clan, Sukai was a true successor to the abilities that the clan carried, in this case the mighty Plasma Release Kekkei Tōta. With it came access to Fire, Lightning, and, Wind, nature transformation, which made up the more powerful Kekkei Tōta. While not as skilled in the Plasma Release as her elder sisters, Sukai was known for making use of it in combination with her signature Taijutsu fighting style, the Demon Fist, which increased its already deadly ability without making use of the Eight Gates and the injuries that came with them. Her most used technique within the Plasma Release was the Hakkō-Style Seventy-Three-Years Technique — Celestial Body Construction, which allowed her to create a small star in her hand through which she could attack foes with the intensely contensed orb of plasma to devastating effect. She could also spew forth plasma that could be moulded into a serpentine dragon in order to attack opponents or be merged with a stone and lightning technique to form the the Great Dragon Assault. Sukai could form a grenade-like projectile of enhanced lightning, which could be thrown and detonated to leave behind an ash-cloud which was capable of being ignited by other Plasma or Fire release techniques. Other Skills Despite her massive specialization in Taijutsu, Sukai is fully capable of using Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, as she has skill enough to dispel high-level Genjutsu, and makes frequent use of Plasma Release Ninjutsu techniques. Her reliance on Taijutsu initially came from her wish to have unique qualities seperate from those of her elder sisters, who were both viewed as Ninjutsu prodigies from a young age, though over time it became something she naturally wished to continue with. In the instances that she had been shown using Ninjutsu outside of the Plasma Release, mainly involve collaboration efforts alongside her sister Taiyō and Izuka, though she has shown to be capable of using the Summoning Technique, which includes a total of one thousand hawks, as shown with the Flight of One Thousand technique. She could also make use of a technique that granted her the ability to transfer chakra to another. Combining her power with Izuka and Taiyō allowed her to make use of such techniques as the Great Dragon Assault which created three individual elemental-serpentine dragons and combined them into one for a single more-powerful technique. In addition she had been shown to make use of Barrier Ninjutsu alongside her teammates, specifically the Barrier: Legendary Aegis which she and Izuka use to form a lightning and earth barrier around their team for protection, and, the Barrier: Legendary Aegis Imprisonment which the entire Team Tsuchikage uses in order to trap an opponent. Statistics Trivia *Appearances thus far: **''Naruto: A Land Divided'' **''Naruto: The Lost War'' *Sukai Hakkō can be translated as "Bright Light" fitting the theme of the Hakkō clan. *Sukai personal traits are: **Sukai's favourite food is baked Cha Siu Baau with Steamed Shrimp, she is also fond of various spicy curries. Her least favourite food is Cantonese Shumai. **Sukai's favourite drink is volcanic mineral water, though she finds it impossible to dislike any particular type of drink. **Sukai's hobby is participating in Taijutsu tournaments. **The colour associated with Sukai is pink. **Sukai's goal is to see Tsuki return to Iwagakure. **Sukai's greatest fear is losing either of her elder sisters. **Sukai has completed 1,355 official mission in total: 89 D-Rank, 509 C-Rank, 451 B-Rank, 163 A-Rank, 143 S-Rank. **Sukai's favourite words are "Excitement", and, "Cute". *Sukai's musical themes are: **''Battle Theme: Kinran-donsu'' **''Eight Gates Theme: Shisen'' **''Eight Gates Theme 2: Kurenai'' **''ANBU Theme: Gishiki'' **''Relaxed Theme: Akkan'' **''Relaxed Theme 2: Bakushuu'' Quotes * (To Ayumi) "Oh? Are you that excited to see me Ayu-chan?" * (To Torayama) "But your team has Aki-kun! Doesn't that make it the most handsome team too?" * (To Serena) "Wow! A clown! I've never seen one up close before!" * (To Herself) "Woah! I never knew Genin had techniques like that!" * "I really wish I didn't have to do this, I'm going to be sore all week after opening the Eight Gates!" Category:Characters